A walk in the woods LEMON
by Waffleblade64
Summary: When a druid goes for a walk at dusk, you best keep an eye out.


"Roaw!" Emily barked at a squirrel, because why not? She loved to wander around the woods at dusk, and it was even better when she morphed into a beast. She felt like a wonderfully free as a wolf, as if she was one with the forest itself. She ran through the woods, leaping over the rough bark of the roots that littered to forest floor.

Emily heard light chirping from high in the branches, and barked at the canopy. She heard the flutter of wings and the rustling of leaves as the birds flew away high into the sky and above the treetops.

Emily spent the next half hour wandering about the woods, when she came across a spiked metal ring with a small metal pad in the middle. '_Trap. Damn goblins are setting them everywhere these days_'

_Thwoop!_ An Arrow impaled itself in the wood just over Emily head.

'_Holy Silvanus! I may have strayed a it to far into the woods tonigh-!_' "ROEW!" Emily howled in pain as an arrow sailed straight through her canine ankle. Emily had never been shot before, and her vision began to blur. "Roo…" She mumbled as she fell unconscious.

As Emily fell unconscious, her canine legs extended into pale. slender, human legs and arms. Her ears melded back into her head, and her gray fur grew into raven black hair reaching down just past her shoulder. Piercing blue eyes, normally full of excitement and curiosity, now frozen in fear and pain, rested just under her thin eyelids. The unconscious form of Emily Druid wore a brown fur tunic with no sleeves, a skirt made of leather that covered half way down her thighs with leather strips reaching down just paster her knees, and was barefoot. An arrow stuck straight through her left ankle, soaking her foot in blood

A group of 2 goblin hunters looked at the unconscious girl, and chattered to each other in Ghukliak, the language of the goblins.

"**What should we do with her?"**

"**Isn't that the Druid girl? We should take her back to camp."**

"**Oh, trust me, **_**I**_ **am taking her regardless."**

"_**You?**_ **We both will. I'm not leaving her behind. She may be as beautiful as Sune herself!"**

"**Fine, but I get first dibs on her."**

/-/

Emily awoke from a nightmare, one where she was being stabbed over and over by small daggers, being held by a sentient plant. "Fuck…" she muttered under her breath as she felt the throbing from her ankle. She had yet to open her eyes, and instead tried to listen to what was going on, though all she heard was incoherent babbling. She could feel grass and twigs below her, and her hands tied behind her. Without thinking, she yelped when something touched her wounded ankle.

"**Oh, the whores awake" **Spoke a third, new, goblin.

"Speak common, you mother fuckers!" Emily spat at the trio of goblins that stood over her. Now, with her eyes open, she could tell she was in a wooden cage, and that three goblins stood over her, with one in front of the other two.

"**You two understand the whore?"**

"**No, sir."**

"**Nope."**

The left goblin in the back stepped forward and sat on Emily's stomach. The goblin began to lift Emily's tunic from her torso. "You fucking bastard!" Emily shrieked, "Get your damn paws off of me!"

The goblin lifted her tunic over her head, ignoring Emily's wriggling and shouting protests, exposing Emily's suppel c-cup breasts, with perky nipples due to the cold night air. It was right then that Emily realised just what it means when a goblin sitting on you is wearing only a loincloth, as she could now feel the bare ball sack of the goblin on her stomach. The goblin leaned in for a kiss, only to be met with broken nose when Emily headbutted him.

"**Fuck! I think the bitch broke my nose!"**

"**So what you're saying is that she needs to be punished?"** replied the back goblin.

The goblin on Emily slapped her so hard her vision blurred.

"Fuck you!" Emily literally spat, as she was also spitting up blood.

The goblin tore the leather skirt off of Emily, leaving her completely nude and exposed to the elements, but more importantly, the goblins. The goblin on top of Emily pulled out his cock, much to the horror of Emily, and stuck it between her tits. He pushed her boobs together around in erectiction, and began to violently thrust.

"Fuck, you, pi- _yeep!"_ Emily squealed as the goblins came.

"**Fuck, it's been a while. I'm real pent up"**

Emily felt the thick ropes of white liquid shoot across her face, getting in her mouth and eyes, blurring her vision in one eye. She tried to blink it out, to no avail. She closed her mouth and swirled the cum in her mouth, before spitting it in the goblin's face.

The goblin on Emily kicked her below the ribs, as if he were spurring a horse, and grunted, before getting up and tend to his wounded nose.

"You bastards done?" Emily glared at them, filling her eyes with the most malice she could summon, which wasn't hard. Though, the goblins had a hard time taking her seriously with her hands being bound and her face soaked in semen.

Emily thought for a second that they might be done, and let out a sigh of relief. She was quick to realise her mistake. As she opened her mouth wider, the lead goblin shoved his member into her mouth, while the other pierced her virgin pussy.

"AAAAH!" Emily tried to screamed in pain as her hymen was torn, though was muffled by the cock in her mouth. The goblin taking her virginity thrust harder into her, his cock coated in a thin layer of blood. At this point, if it weren't for the goblin sitting on her and fucking her mouth, she would have up, as she was struggling wildly. Her arms wiggled, as they were unable to flail, and her legs were also unable to flail, as the goblin thrusting into her pussy was holding her legs down.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," Emily involuntarily moaned through the cock in her mouth as the back goblin pounded her pussy at a steady pace. Glistening tear tracks ran down her cheeks, as the goblins sharp nails dug into her scalp and thighs, just barely drawing blood.

"**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck…"** trailed off the goblin fucking her vagina as he released 3 consecutive bursts of cum into Emily. She could feel the sperm make its way into her womb.

Cum spilled from Emily's pussy as the goblins muscles relaxed, mixing into the small amount of blood from her ripped hymen. The goblin pounding her mouth never got a chance to finish, as an arrow punctured the rhythm of his thrusts, and his skull.

The goblin fell limp off of Emily, and his friend just barely had a chance to react before he suffered a similar fate.

Emily's rescue had arrived. A human and half elf descended from canopy, with bows in hand, and quivers on their backs, she recognized them instantly.

"Come on sis, let's get you home."


End file.
